Three years! And they're STILL in love!
by chokolatechan
Summary: Sneek peek!\/AMUTO! *WARNING* LITTLE BIT OOC-NESS...  "well it depends, I'll tell you if I get a peck of affection"he says\\\\\\\\\\\\  my face flushed ten shades of red "anybody there? Hey, Amu if you don't listen might just kiss you-"\\\\ R&R PLZZ!
1. Utau's 'surprise'

**ME= whooohooo i edited this yay!**

**amu+ikuto= plz R&R she owns NOTHING!**

* * *

**[Normal pov]**

"Three years, huh" Amu sighed it had been three years since she'd seen Ikuto, though they would always text and call each other every day she still wanted to see him in person aside from the fact everything was normal as usual he would tease her and awkwardly know when she was blushing.

They both love each other though neither of them would confess. "Hello-o, earth to Amu"

"Oh, hey utau" Amu replied In a slyly tone,"ugh, stop don't continue I give up! My ears burn with lovey-dovey Ikuto-ness!

Utau said Jokingly, "Ha-ha" replied amu. "Oh yeah meet me tomorrow at the park 'kay?" Utau said

"sure but why?" answered Amu "that's a surprise- oh and dress cutely" utau replied then running off

To class waving "Hey wait utau!" "what time-", RING RING, a message: 11:30 if you're late you'll Miss out!_utau_"

"guess that answers my question" amu sighed thinking about the "surprise her best

Friend and her boyfriend kukai were planning.

**[Amu's pov] THE NEXT DAY**

_RIIIING-RIIING! _"kyaa! Okay, I'm coming, sheesh! This early in the morning" I mumbled

"hello, utau what's up huh oh yeah I almost forgot yeah I'm on my way" I hung up and found something "cute" to wear since utau said I needed to wear something that style so I put on a

Frilly black skirt with a white long sleeve shirt that had a cat paw print on it, a hot pink short

Sweater, a matching black chocker and thigh long shorts and black all star converse, then

I put my hair in spiky pig tails and topped it off with a hot pink hat with a skull on it,

"so much for cute" I said to myself looking at the mirror. "Bye Amu!" said my mom

"bye mama" I replied and ran off to the park only to meet an evil smirking pair utau and kukai.

"oh dear" I whispered to myself looking flabbergasted

**[normal pov] w/Ikuto**

*flashback*

RIING-RIING "huh, txt from utau?" he said as he read the message:

"_oi, ikuto what's up well__amu needs you here c'mon meet us at the park here in Japan tomorrow early DON'T tell AMU okay it's a surprise and bring a month's worth of clothes Kk,_

__utau__

"yo, ikuto anybody there?" said yoru Ikuto's trusted friend "huh" replied ikuto

"that girl of yours must mean a lot to you" said yoru "more than a lot Yoru, she means the world and infinity to me" replied ikuto to Yoru's surprise he was serious yet playful " so how old is she anyways?" asked a curious Yoru "who wants to know?" said Ikuto noting Yoru that the question was

'off' limits "uh, never mind so where are you heading this weekend?" he asked skipping his unanswered question "I'm meeting my little or should I say grown up strawberry" Ikuto answered

"oh, well I better go wouldn't want to get caught up in your business" Yoru said with his hands behind his head "yeah, see ya in a month or maybe more" said a playfully smirking ikuto

" huh make sure to send me a wedding invitation" Yoru waved "sure" replied ikuto not even paying attention to Yoru's comment since there was only one person on his mind, Amu.

*end of flashback*

**[back with Amu and utau] normal pov**

"oh dear" amu said to herself not noticing the fact that everything went dark "what happened to the sun?" Amu said sarcastically it didn't surprise her since it _was_ Utau we were talking about though she's glad it wasn't as bad as the other _surprise_ she gave her and let's just say she had blue navy tips in her hair for the rest of the month even if she also dragged a _certain_ navy haired boy into this to cause she had also died his tips bubble gum pink like her hair just for the fun of it.

"okay utau what's the big idea?" a certain blinded pinkette said " patience amu, patience" utau replied while whispering to her spiky haired boyfriend who just nodded and before amu knew anything she was thrown in a car "OW, Utau what the heck! Just throw me on somebody right?" then she thought wait somebody? Before she could think any further she felt a couple of wondering hands before she screamed bloody murder at the guy "YOU PERVERT DON'T TOUCH ME" her voice echoed through limo she thought was a car she kicked and turned until she ended up on the floor of the limo with a guy on top of her, blind fold already pulled. the shadow sighed. ."jeez amu" to her surprise it was her lovable and remembered chocolate taiyaki breath only one person could smell like that.. Ikuto "I-ikuto is it really you?"

**Amu's pov**

My heart was pounding in my chest it had been three years since I've seen my cat cosplaying fool "I-ikuto is it really you?" I asked not daring to look away from the shadowy figure that somehow resembled ikuto "well it depends, I'll tell you if I get a peck of affection" he said in that dark husky voice that was toxic to me wait what did he just ask? my mind still processing everything that was going on before my face flushed ten shades of red "anybody there? Hey, Amu if you don't listen might just kiss you-"SCREECHH! "GYA" was all I managed to say before utau had to open the door with a questioning look "already?" then her guy " oh, so you finally stepping up your game ikuto?" kukai added " ha, as much as id love to, I prefer my strawberries dipped in chocolate" a certain cat boy replied coyly smirking at kukai, who just stared at him awe-struck. In the middle of all this I like always ended up flushing 20 shades of red at his earlier comment," I-ikuto! You perv don't say stuff like that!" I shrieked but before I knew it I was being lifted up in the air bridal-style by a certain cat-boy .

**Ikuto's POV **

"since you don't listen I might as well carry you my little pinkette" I smirked oh how I miss holding my sweet little strawberry "so you still use strawberry shampoo" I stated before she could reply her face answered for her flushing red she's so cute I just want to kidnap her! "hello- anybody there?" my strawberry asked all guarded up in her 'cool' mood "hey ikuto hurry up and put me down!" yelled my sweet flustered strawberry " I don't want to" I replied putting my most cat-like pouting face I knew was her weakness she stared into my eyes and I did the same at her honey orbs until my blonde sister ruined the moment " hey if you don't hurry up ill dunk you both in the pool-Oops!" "okay what's up" asked my strawberry "all will be said after we get you in a swimsuit" "WHAAT" my pinkette yelled like there was no tomorrow.

**Amu's POV **

Oh great, at of all the things Utau could've done she chose this: making me go swimming in a

SWIMSUIT in front of my crush though she says it'll benefit the both of us because supposedly

He gets to see ME in a swimsuit and I get too see HIM in swim trunks.

Oh yeah, LOADS of FUN right? WRONG! I mean even though I'm used to his pervy

Antics I still get embarrassed! Who wouldn't?


	2. Chaotic pool visit

**Amu's POV**

I was SO right , first I committed the worst mistake of my life:

I let UTAU pick out my swimsuit.

Second, Ikuto witnessed EVERYTHING (except when I was changing though cause I told him if he did I'd get him where the sun don't shine)

After being the one threatening I got threatened back by him saying,

"Amu if you don't come out soon I'll go in there and dress you myself"'

Damn him. He knew just what to do to coax me into things.

As I FINALLY got on the LAST swimsuit , trying to get things over with I

Just threw it on me not bothering at ALL to look at the logo it had on it

As I lazily walked out the dressing room only to be welcomed by the smirking couple Utau and kukai and to my surprise a BLUSHING ikuto~!

Thanks Utau this made my day!

**Ikuto's POV**

Only one word to describe today: FANTASTIC! Why? Well because I get to see MY amu change- well I didn't get to see her change since she said she'd kick me in my _sensitive's _but still I got to see my little strawberry basically in her undergarments! I mean it wasn't the first time but she was more cu- oh who am I kidding ! She looked WAY much more sexier than in my dreams!

So whenever she tried to escape I just couldn't help but 'offer' some help for her,

Then she came out in a sexy black ,sadly one-piece but it showed of her curves,

smooth Legs, skinny waist, and to my musing: her cleavage! She looked so good I hoped I wasn't blushing until I heard a giggle coming from amu, "Ikuto-koi you're blushing! She said wait did she just say koi? My face felt hot. Damn, I'm blushing.

**Utau's POV**

So as I watched my two most favorite people , apart from kukai , I thought maybe I should help those hopelessly love sick idiots, so when I saw amu come out in the black one piece and my idiotic brother DROOLING I decided to tell amu an idea she smirked and giggled "Ikuto-koi you're blushing! She said

Man! I'm a genius it TOTALLY worked! For the first time EVER I see my perverted older brother BLUSHING!

**Normal POV**

After amu, utau and kukai finished teasing ikuto for blushing they all headed out to the pool as they finally walked in to the indoor pool

Utau had demanded that ikuto and amu should wait in the pool for her and kukai to come back, ikuto quickly caught on to the message ,utau was giving HIM a chance, while amu just pouted at utau for leaving her there, or so it seemed to ikuto and kukai but not for utau, she was the one person who would know when amu 'played' along while inside that dumb founded look laid a

Mischievous little girl.

**Ikuto's POV **

FINALLY I get my chance to be with my little strawberry, though I'd prefer to be with her in private, but this is better than nothing.

**Amu's POV**

Great, just great Utau just HAD to give him a chance of course I caught on from the beginning of it but I decided to act like the old me , since I wouldn't want

Ikuto to know just HOW I learn from mistakes, like whenever I was FORCED to

Go out with tadase by my parents because HE told THEM that WE were dating

When we WEREN'T so when he took me out or should I say FORCED, he said

That I should go out with him since we make the 'perfect' couple , ha! perfect couple my ASS was all I had said so that finished it with him even though

He WAS my 'prince' I DON'T date snitches. "so amu would you like a kiss to wake you up or a session?" said a voice all to familiar in my ear.

It was ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

Tsk, tsk when will you ever learn my little strawberry, that whenever you're With me spacing out is a BIG no,no because if you do then I might do something dangerous to you , I had mentally scolded her no matter how cute she was right now she was even cuter when she blushed so I sneaked up beside her and whispered in her ear, "so amu would you like a kiss to wake you up or a session?" that did it, she was flushed as red as a strawberry just like her old self or so I thought because then she shifted us as her bangs covered her eyes all I was able to see and hear was her smirking? Woah since when does she smirk! Oh well I just want to find out what she's up too so I guess I'll Let you lead for a little my kitty cat.

**Normal POV**

As amu was on top of ikuto she decided to have some fun with him for the time being since they didn't know that utau had rented the WHOLE pool For the day , "So ikuto-koi are you willing to give that offer?" amu teased ikuto, he caught on as the experienced player he was and decided to give a fight and said ,"As long as you're willing to take up the offer" he stated

"hmm. Maybe I will " amu said leaning close to ikuto while he mentally slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and as sure as hell he wasn't.

Just as her lips were centimeters away from his amu whispered in his ears

"ha Gotcha! P.s. I'm not that easy" ikuto was lost in thought 'since when and where did my amu learn to do this!' he thought.

**Amu's POV **

As I whispered those last words in his ear I noticed he was left dumb founded

Gosh ikuto I guess now I have to get you out of a my trance huh? I said to myself as I remembered how he would always get me out of his trances by nibbling in my ear, hmm nice plan amu nice plan! Poor ikuto doesn't even see it coming at all! As I got closer to him and nibbled on hi ears he jolted up out of his 'thoughts' and just looked at me in awe as I just smirked at my self you still have more to learn my little ikuto.

**Normal POV **

Amu was right their were still some things that ikuto didn't know about amu ,

Like how while he was gone she had learned to play the violin and also learn

How to trance guys of course not to cheat on him only to get some one to buy her lunch whenever she didn't have any money. Of course ikuto had changed to but less than amu but that's another story.

**Ikuto's POV**

As I was still processing everything I felt something warm on ear

Amu had just nibbled my ear! Body don't jolt I jolted. Damn!

How much has my strawberry change I better get something cold on me fast

So I did the first thing that came to my jumped and dragged us both down in the water. Bad idea ikuto bad idea.

**Amu's POV**

Oh crap! "Ikuto you bastard! I wasn't ready to jump in yet!" I screamed

"it's your fault for making me go hard" he stated as a matter of fact

I flushed at the comment and teased "well, sorry for not knowing you were that easy" then he said "you wanna see just how bad you got me?" I flushed even worse "oh HELL no!" I yelled and for my safety utau stood right in front of us, But heaven turned to hell with her comment,

"ikuto amu ! Save it for the honeymoon!"

Damn.  
She sure as hell knows how to make everything go upside down.

* * *

**R&R AND ILL GIVE AWAY TAIYAKI PPLZ!**

**IKUTO= YAY! FISH3 IT!*doing a happy dance with choko-chan***

**AMU=wow... -_-/ I SO dont know them...*walks off eating taiyaki***


	3. why you should NEVER ruin Utau's plans

**Choco-chan/me :Hi! I just stole back my laptop HURRAY!**

**Ikuto: weren't you supposed to tell them about the last chapter?**

**Me: Oh yeah I wanted to say that ikuto was being over pervy in the last chappie so I hope amu didn't get traumatized**

**Amu: what makes you think that a cat in heat will get me traumatized!**

**Me: idk anyways, I feel as pissy as hell! And my dang sis has been making me run back and forth!**

**Ikuto: hey you could use the weight loss-*WHAM***

**Me: SUPER HELL KICK! IKUUUTOOO YOU BASTAAARD!**

***ikutos now out cold***

**Amu: YEEES I've been wanting that to happen to him!**

**chocolate Chan does NOT own anything exept the plot +sorry for any mistakes in my grammar!**

**(if she did this would be labled total amuto moments!)**

* * *

**Utau's POV**

After me and kukai left amuto ALONE for about thirty minutes later I decided it was time to check up on the two, Bad idea as we were closing up we could hear them arguing about ikuto MAJOR EEWW going hard , but I was proud of Amu she was so smart to actually manage to make my bro do that since as far as I remembered that only happened whenever he was drunk and I'd have to knock him out with a frying pan so whenever he's a jerk I'd tell amu that I'd hit him with a frying pan too many times :} anyways , as we got closer I heard ikuto say some thing that cornered her up, "you wanna see just how bad you got me?" oh shoot I've heard that line before and I knew that amu was in for hell, In my view. So I decided to cut in "ikuto amu ! Save it for the honeymoon!" Man how I love my job!

**Amu's POV (for every ones well being I made a timeskip for whenever theyre out of the pool and are now at the park!_)**

Thank god were now at the park and not the pool that was very embarrassing

-wait what am I so embarrassed bout? Oh yeah that was very VERY R rated

So if anyone heard or saw that I feel so sorry for them-_-'''

"hey why am I even here again? I asked utau "cuz, YOU and HIM are supposed to be-"kukai _almost_ replied irritatedly before being intercepted by an-OUCH- intense frying pan and you would never guess who did it..correct-a-mundo Utau! poor kukai.. now he knows why i never go against Utau...baka...

**Ikuto's POV  
**

_ouch... _poor kukai... now you know what i had _keyword _had to deal with...Oh hey your awakening shiooot...man! dont do it in...three...two...and-"WHAT THE FLIPPIN HE-" Idiot. know he's done it. cue the x-tra hard frying pan hit that will efficiently sent you to the ER unless you brace your self...rest in peace foolish lil kukai..now you know why you should NEVER ever interfere with Utau's plans..

* * *

**Got work to do tomorrow + my computers crashing DAMN you viruses!**

**Ikuto: yeah, like go to wonderland?**

**Shhhhhh! Shadduppu! **

**Amu: bad kitty!*gib slaps ikuto***

**Ikuto: hey!**


	4. sin of SEDUCTION part 1

**HI PEOPLES! misa back!**

**IKuto: pshh! who cares! i'm still pissed**

**Amu: oh quit sulking just cuz i get to flirt with some kids!**

**Ikuto: XP NEVA!**

**i Own Nothing!**

* * *

**normal POV **

While Amu and her three-CORRECTION two friends and pervert were busy bickering they fail to notice that they were still in a public place in which a crowd started to gather mainly to see the two eye-catching teens: Ikuto and Amu. girls on Ikuto and boys on Amu all wondering if they were free...that is until the said couple noticed a guy staring at her ass.. that's when all HELL broke loose...including the sin of **seduction**...

_**IKUTO POV  
**_That damn little friggin' prick! who the hell does he think he is to stare at **MY AMU'S **ass that's **MY** job! Just wait 'til Amu notices this she's soooo gonna kick your sissy ass blondey!

**_AMU'S POV  
_**_ woah...suddenly it feels cold where's it coming from? Ikuto? NIICEE... hmmm, i feel like playing a game...so that's why you're mad huh? lil blonde's got his eyes glued on my ass...__ohhhh i'm really hatin your ass right now...but i'll let you get close just to make **iku-kun**_ jealous...

**_UTAU'S POV  
_**ah shit...amu what in the hell are you thinking? i know that face and COLD! Ikuto's pissed fudge...a pissed Ikuto and an EVIL Amu = **ALL HELL'S BRAKIN' LOOSE! ** just thought i'd letcha know...=_=/ TAKE COVER!

* * *

**_ I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'M CURRENTLY OUT OF IDEAS SO IM BRAINSTORMING BUT IM TAKING ANY SUGESTIONS!  
THANX FOR ADDING THIS FIC TO ALERTS : Roofiegirl,XlilaznprincessX,Robbins._**

**_AND TO THE PERSON WHO SENT ME A VERY HELPFUL MSSG_**

**_amuto-robstar _**

**_READ AND REVIEW GUYS!XoXo_**


	5. sin of SEDUCTION part 2 kidnapped

** hey guys im back!**

**Ikuto: nobody cares AGAIN**

**pshhhh! quit whinnin you'll get your comeback kay?**

**Ikuto: otay...**

**I OWN NOTHIN!**

* * *

_ah shit...amu what in the hell are you thinking? i know that face and COLD! Ikuto's pissed fudge...a pissed Ikuto and an EVIL Amu = **ALL HELL'S BRAKIN' LOOSE! **just thought i'd letcha know...=_=/ TAKE COVER!_

**UTAU'S POV**

"oi! kukai wake up! your gonna miss it!" i whispered in kukai's ear, gosh he's such a pain in the ass! fine. plan 2..."kukai if you wake up i'll treat you to raameeen"  
three...two...and-"huh? what! where! ramen? i'll take it!" fat ass...=_= "shhhhh and watch!"

**AMU'S POV **

let's see...hmm...eye contact, check...seduce a bastard package including smexy pose iku-like smirk and alluring aura, check hmmm ikuto you're in for a surprise...and now i'm walking towards the little dick head who decided to stare at my ass..."like what you see?" i whisper in his the little bastard who thinks he's got game "yeah, and a lot" tch. only for amusement i'll let you live "oh really?" he looks at me or more like my boobs...man i am SO over this it just got boring **{bipolar much?}** come on ikuto this is one of the moments you're supposed to be all like ,'hey amu-koi this bitch bothering you?' "kya!" oh no way in hell did that kid just squeez my ass!...note the sarcasm..

**UTAU'S POV**

ah hell no! that sonofabitch! you did not just grab Amu's ass that's ikuto's job! "hey Ikuto don't just stand there and be pissed do something about it!" i say very pissed..."pshh why should i? i mean she sure as hell looks like she's enjoying it!" "why you littl-" i was about to sock him until kukai interrupted " she is NOT enjoying it Ikuto you're so pissed you can't even see through her act! she was trying to get YOUR fuckin attention and i am NOT gonna let you be a bastard and let that bastard rape MY sister!" woah he's pissed...but i like it...now that should make Ikuto think.

**IKUTO'S POV**

man..."soccer boy's right" i say while i sigh,i guess i was to pissed to see through her act but now i need to focus and find a way to help her-wait where is she?  
"utau where's amu?" _shit._ "ikuto! i found her she's being taken by that prick!" _damn it !_


	6. sin of SEDUCTION finale SAVED

**Hey Guys! srry for not uploading lately...school is starting and i had to help out in my sisters sweet fifteen...and its on Friday...Yay**

**Ikuto: Ha. you deserve it you left US in a bad situation last time...douche..**

**Amu: Yeah yeah Ikuto dont get your panties in a twist she's working on it just Trust m-**

**FRANK...sorry its a tribute for MCR...on with the story...**

* * *

"utau where's amu?" shit. "ikuto! i found her she's being taken by that prick!" damn it !

**Amu's POV**

Holy shit where the hell is he taking me! "You bastard let me go!" he keeps running and where he's headed I'm thinking is Easter Co.s abandoned buildong! I try struggling, but he doesn't budge..."Quit _**pinky**_ or you're gonna get hurt" "What did you just call me" That douche bag who does he think he is to call me that! I hate it whenever people call me by that color!

**Ikuto's POV **

I'm close now i can feel it,well smell it that prick wears a whole bottle of cologne...ewww...I can see to figures, and my strawberry is one of them and- Holy mother of god..." I whispered in her ear, "Ikuto! How did you find me?" she asks "The douche wears WAY too much axe..." i reply "so do i get to know exactly how you managed to beat the shit out of 'that'?" i say pointing at what used to be of my strawberry's captor...then she gave me the look...great..sigh"i guess not."

**Amus POV**

"I said Pinky" replied the cocky bastard..."ah HELL NO!" i slipped out of his grasp and landed on my feet being as pissed as i am right now i could care less about being lady like "It's on bastard!" i yell as i charge towards him my hands in fighting positions as i got the right timing i swung at him full force the kid did'nt know what hit him!"you're gonna pay girl!" he says as he tries to get to my feet i jump up in the air and do a flip and land gracefully behind him and poke his cheek as he turns i just place my hand in front of him and he hits full force _crack ouch! i think he broke his nose-"GYAAAAAAA" _ guess that answers my question...to finish him of i decided to just knock him out by his jugular _thud!_ and i win ""somebody must have used the 'P' word" an all too familiar voice said

"Ikuto! How did you find me?" I ask "The douche wears WAY too much axe..." he states "so do i get to know exactly how you beat the shit out of 'that'?" he says pointing at my used to be 'captor'...I stare at him a gaze he knows he will never defeat he sighs "i guess not" he replies in defeat I win:)

Utau's POV

me and kukai were sitting in a bench waiting when we saw Ikuto and Amu return Ikuto looking defeated for some reason and Amu looking victorious like she has a secret she's not revealing..." what happened between ya'll? Ikuto not get to shine" I say smirking "Exactly" said Amu "hn" replied Ikuto wow...they are such kids...  
"Come on guys let's go buy something to eat Kukai's buying" i state "Since when!" he yells "Do you want to argue?" i reply evilly "no Mam" he says looking like a pup. how cute!"let's go" I say as we walk to the nearest restaurant

* * *

**comments would be apretiated! i need some ideas aswell and names for 3 extras all girls**

**tbc!~ CIAO**


End file.
